In satellite telecommunication systems, it is desirable for RF power amplifiers to linearly amplify RF signals in a highly efficient manner. However, there are tradeoffs between maximum efficiency and high linearity. Efficiency is generally proportional to input drive level, and high efficiency is usually not attained until an amplifier approaches its maximum output power, which is not consistent with linear operation. Doherty-type amplifiers, for example, achieve an efficiency advantage over standard class AB and class B amplifiers near peak power, in part, because of an instantaneous modulation of their carrier amplifier's loadline as the RF input level changes. In other words, Doherty-type amplifiers exhibit a more benign relationship between input drive level and efficiency because the amplifier's loadline is continuously modified to maintain high efficiency as input drive level changes. In addition, the bias power of Doherty-type amplifiers is greatly reduced over standard class AB and class B amplifiers.
High linearity is generally evidenced by a low level of non-linear intermodulation products. In many situations, the RF signals that need to be amplified in satellite telecommunication systems include multiple carrier frequencies spread over a large instantaneous bandwidth. The noise-like characteristics of these multiple-carrier signals make it difficult to amplify such signals in a linear fashion.
A key issue in operation of multi-carrier linear power amplifiers is the noise-like characteristic of the multiple carrier signals. In the case of single frequency linear power amplifiers, the power amplifier need only respond to constant or near constant envelopes. However, the RF amplitude envelope of noise-like multi-carrier signals changes in time according to the total occupied signal bandwidth. Multi-carrier linear power amplifiers should respond to this changing envelopes in order to obtain high efficiency and linear operation. Therefore, there are additional network design requirements for multi-carrier linear power amplifiers above and beyond that of single frequency linear power amplifiers.
For high power applications, Doherty-type amplifiers have historically been built using vacuum tubes. Problems with vacuum tubes include their size and weight, which are critical in satellite applications. Furthermore, in satellite communication systems that use phased array antennas, vacuum tubes are impractical because many hundreds would be required. In addition, vacuum tubes are generally not compatible with distributed architectures used in most modern microwave circuits.
In lieu of vacuum tubes, Doherty-type amplifiers may be built with high-power field effect transistors (FETs). One difficulty with using high-power FETs is that the Doherty combining network should be matched to the optimum load impedance of the FETs. In general, the optimum load impedance of high power FETs is very low at high power levels making it very difficult to realize the Doherty combining network at this low impedance.
Thus what is needed is a Doherty-type amplifier that eliminates the need to realize the combining network at the low optimum load impedances of the FETs. What is also needed is an RF power amplifier that amplifies multi-carrier noise-like signals suitable for use in a satellite communication system where power consumption is a critical factor. What is also needed is a RF power amplifier that is linear and efficient for multi-carrier noise-like signals. What is also needed is an RF power amplifier having bias circuitry adapted for multi-carrier noise-like signals. What is also needed is a RF power amplifier that is linear and efficient for both continuous wave (CW) carrier signals as well as multi-carrier noise-like signals. What is also needed is a linear and efficient power amplifier that has low bias power consumption, and is lightweight and manufacturable.